Prank Wars
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: On a day of boredom Ziva makes a very stupid mistake by suggesting that Tony think of a prank to pull on someone. What happens next is anyones guess. Jibbs and Tiva/McAbby friendship. One-shot


* * *

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to Belisarius Productions. The only thing I own is

this story.

A/N: Honestly I don't even know where this came from! The main plot line has been in my head for a few months now and I finally decided to write it. Jibbs, Tiva and probably McAbby. Oh and since I am officially in denial over Judgment Day Jenny is still alive. The whole thing is from Abby's POV

* * *

_Wednesday_

"He started it!" Ziva insists. Gibbs opens his mouth to reply but stops himself from making the ridiculous comment that everyone knew he was going to.

"I don't care who started it but I'm finishing it," he tells her instead in his special 'no-nonsense' tone, the one that he normally saves for "ABBY!" or even more common "DINOZZO!" Me, well I just sit on McGee's desk smiling cheekily knowing that he won't head slap me for it. The Director is standing on the balcony above the bullpen, with a secret smile that implies private knowledge. Of course I know what it is; this is my unofficial family after all. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. It's a bad habit I know but anyway. Back to the beginning.

* * *

It all started with a prank. Actually that's how things with Tony usually start. From there it escalated into a full out war, one that not even Gibbs or Director Shepard could ignore. Actually that was how they finally got together. Director Shepard was amused by our little 'game' and Gibbs wasn't. Then again that's just Gibbs. Of course Tony managed to screw it up. But it wasn't really his fault. If anyone is to blame then it's Director Shepard

* * *

_Last Thursday_

"Ziva I'm bored," Tony wined at his partner. We'd been 3 days without a case and even finished all of their paperwork that we'd been lagging on. Currently McGee was downstairs with me, Gibbs was upstairs bugging Director Shepard and Tony was annoying Ziva.

"Why can you not play Solitaire?" she asked him now.

"Because I've already won 10 times in a row," he wined back.

"Well then go and think up some stupid prank that you can pull on someone," she muttered. She had her head down so she didn't see Tony's eyes light up or the fact that he started typing away on his computer swiftly.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he walked down the stairs.

"Nothing boss," Tony answered quickly.

"And you look so busy why?" Gibbs asked standing directly in front of Tony's desk.

"Umm…no reason?" Tony tried before yelping in pain.

"Get to work DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"Boss we've finished it all," Tony pointed out. Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave Tony another head slap for good measure before heading back up the stairs.

"Did he not just come from there?" Ziva asked looking up in confusion.

"You know Gibbs Zee-Vah," Tony said grinning. "He's probably gone to bug the Director for another case."

"I hope that he does not initiate Director Shepard for too long," Ziva said.

"Irritate, not initiate," I said bouncing up to them.

"Somebody please help me get her down to her lab again," McGee pleaded coming up behind me. "Gibbs will ban her from caffeine in a heartbeat if he sees her like this." Tony and Ziva held a short stare-off.

"GUYS!" McGee exclaimed.

"Seniority David," Tony said pointing towards the hyper-active forensics tech. Ziva stood with an exaggerated sigh and began to help McGee get me to the elevator.

"How did she get like this McGee?" she asked when we were in the elevator going down. "This state does not usually happen when she's had too many Caff-Pows does it?"

"No," McGee agreed, calmer now that we were out of Gibbs's range. "But with the lack of cases' in the last 3 days she's had nothing to do but drink Caff-Pows."

"That is not good," Ziva admitted. "Especially when Gibbs is around."

"Which would be my point," McGee pointed out. Ziva shrugged and helped him wrestle me out of the elevator and into my lab.

"At this point it would almost be a good idea to put us to work on some cold cases," Ziva said. "It would at least give us something to do." McGee didn't reply and Ziva left him to try and calm me down while she returned to the bull pen. That was all that happened that day

* * *

_Last Friday_

"Morning Probie, Abby" Tony said as he bounced into the bull-pen. Yes Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo actually bounced. McGee later likened it to me after I've had too many Caff-Pows. I hit him of course but he was right. It was similar. McGee stared at him in confusion.

"You seem cheerful," I said from my position behind him.

"The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day," Tony said sitting at his desk.

"Uh Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes Probie?" Tony replied.

"It's pouring down with rain outside," McGee pointed out. "Look." He pointed to the window and sure enough the rain was coming down heavily.

"It was sunny when I got here," Tony said just as Ziva raced out of the elevator.

"You're late David," Gibbs barked as he descended the stairs.

"I am sorry Gibbs," she apologised, out of breath. "My car would not start."

"I suggest that you get it fixed before tomorrow," he warned.

"Yes Gibbs," she said dropping her bag on the floor and dropping into her chair before tugging her hat off. She looked at her computer as we all slowly began to laugh. She looked up.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Your hair," I told her.

"What about it?" she asked reaching up and patting it.

"The streaks," Gibbs said calmly. My silver-haired fox would be calm in the face of a nuclear bomb. Ziva looked at him in horror.

"There were no streaks…"she began before sending a death glare at Tony and diving for her compact. She rolled her eyes at the image before returning to work like nothing had happened. However Tony was suddenly very interested in his computer. I crept up behind him to see what he was looking at. It was an email from Ziva.

'_Very funny DiNozzo. What did you do?' _Tony grinned before sending one back.

'_Nothing you need to know about.' _Ziva narrowed her eyes at her screen.

'_Tell me before I kill you with my paperclip.'_ Tony grinned at her over their computers until she held the paperclip up, proving that it was a viable threat.

'_Bleach in your shampoo Zee-Vah.' _She rolled her eyes and that was it for Friday.

* * *

Both of them had the weekend off so we (meaning McGee and I) relaxed.

* * *

_Monday_

Ziva must have had the idea of making Tony wait for her revenge because she certainly made him nervous on Monday. It was extremely funny because Gibbs and Director Shepard had a huge argument that began on the catwalk, continued in her office and finished in the elevator. I took refuge in my office and when 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' moved it to the elevators I brought up the live security footage. I was reading their lips of course and just before the argument finished my silver-haired fox told her that she 'needed to stop the war' and she replied 'they're only getting bored and it's harmless!' Gibbs kissed her just to shut her up which meant that they ended the fight with a long make out session before he came down to bribe me to get rid of the footage.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Of course the fact that I had once mentioned to Ziva in passing about a trick that Kate had once helped Tony pull may have helped her come up with her revenge. I was sitting on Tony's desk waiting for him to come in when his phone rang. Ziva was already in and rose to pick it up.

"NCIS, Agent DiNozzo's desk," she said. "No I am sorry he is not available." Pause. "Oh really? Well I am afraid that I am his girlfriend." Another pause. "Yes we've been together for a year now and we are very happy together." Pause. "Oh do not worry, I am used to it by now." Pause. "Yes he cheats on me regularly." Final pause. "Yes I will be sure to tell him. Goodbye." She went back to her desk.

"Ziva?" I asked.

"I will back him up when he says that it was his partner," she assured me. I nodded and almost laughed when Tony came in. It was around lunch time when a blonde stormed in with Gibbs at her heels.

"Stephanie," Tony said in surprise.

"Don't Stephanie me," she snapped. "Have you been cheating on me?"

"Of course not," he exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I told her," Ziva said. Tony spluttered for a moment.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I do not like orange streaks in my hair?" she suggested.

"Stephanie I'll see you later alright?" he asked his girlfriend who nodded and left the building.

"Forget it DiNozzo," Gibbs warned before taking the spare cup of coffee up to Director Shepard.

* * *

_Earlier Today_

Tony was already working by the time Gibbs and Ziva walked out of the elevator. Now that was where things really started to go wrong. The Director had seated herself in Gibbs' chair. Normally he would have simply kicked her out or like last time gone and made a point by sitting in hers. Now they were together he just went to sit in Ziva's chair. Tony noticed.

"Boss don't sit down," he yelled jumping up. CRASH. Too late. Before anyone else had come in he had removed the screws that held the chair together obviously intending to get Ziva back for yesterday. Gibbs got up and he was furious.

"Still harmless Jenny?" he ground out.

"I'm staying out of this," she said and headed straight for the stairs. Now we get to now.

* * *

_Present_

With a deer in the headlights look Ziva and Tony both start talking.

"He started it!" Ziva insists.

"She gave me the idea," Tony shoots back. Gibbs opens his mouth to reply but stops himself from making the ridiculous comment that everyone knew he was going to.

"I don't care who started it but I'm finishing it," he tells her instead in his special 'no-nonsense' tone, the one that he normally saves for "ABBY!" or even more common "DINOZZO!" Me, well I'm now on McGee's desk smiling cheekily knowing that he won't head slap me for it. The Director is now standing on the balcony above the bullpen, with a secret smile that implies private knowledge. That would be the knowledge of their relationship. He stares each of them down before asking : "Clear?"

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva mutters.

"Sure Boss," Tony agrees.

"Tony put the screws back in," he orders. "Ziva go and start organizing the truck. We don't leave here until it is sorted." Tony goes straight for the chair and Ziva runs out. McGee and I share a look. It's the look that says 'They'll behave…until the next time."

* * *

A/N: That didn't exactly turn out right but anyway. Please review, this has been going on for a couple of months now.


End file.
